


"So You'll Go or Stay?"

by Deianyra



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 3x06 Missing Moments, Before the fight against the homophobes, Eleonora POV, F/M, incantava - Freeform, the make out that was promised
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deianyra/pseuds/Deianyra
Summary: Durante la famosa festa di Pasqua della scuola, Eleonora riesce a rimanere sola con Edoardo per qualche minuto (prima dell'arrivo del gruppo di omofobi), e decide di divertirsi un pò a sue spese."Hai appena fatto a pezzi il mio cuore, Eleonora Francesca Sava.""Sei così melodrammatico."





	"So You'll Go or Stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è presente anche sul sito di EFP, pubblicata sempre da me, ma con un altro account.

Avviene più o meno sempre allo stesso modo. O, almeno, così crede Eleonora, e visto che si è lasciata piacevolmente andare a quello strano fenomeno soltanto da poche settimane – più precisamente, ecco, da quando aveva rincorso un certo idiota dai capelli di merda sotto un diluvio, per intendersi – non ricordava di preciso se anche _prima _la sensazione fosse così piacevole o solo più facile da tenere a bada, da mettere a tacere, da scrollarsela di dosso come era diventata brava, con il tempo, a fare con tutte quelle emozioni che le mettevano _paura_, e che di conseguenza cercava costantemente di tenere sotto controllo. Perché la nuova versione di se stessa – quella forte e indipendente e _coraggiosa_\- non poteva _permettersi_ di apparire al resto del mondo come una bambina spaventata.  
A ripensarci adesso, però - a tutti quei complessi mentali in cui era caduta da sola nel tentativo di costruirsi la sua perfetta armatura scintillante da guerriera della giustizia - quasi le viene da ridere, una risata liberatoria, genuina, sincera, mentre balla al ritmo scatenato di _Mutant Brain_, sotto le luci pirotecniche del locale, e i suoi occhi sono concentrati su un’unica persona in tutta la sala, e quella sensazione l’avvolge ed Ele dubita fortemente che riuscirà _mai più_ a liberarsene. E quindi, eccola lì, _di nuovo_, persa nel suo mondo senza suoni, senza voci, senza nessun’altro se non _Edoardo Incanti, _che la guarda e le sorride e si muove a soli pochi passi da lei, in mezzo a mille altri ragazzi senza volto e senza nome che a stento Ele riesce a mettere a fuoco – non quando Edoardo brilla così tanto da accecarla, come se fosse un piccolo sole in un mare di tenebra e... _com’è che riesce a farlo? Non è giusto! _  
Per colpa sua, il suo mondo ora è ridotto a una bolla sottile, _bellissima_, in cui gli unici suoni in grado di raggiungerla sono il battito accelerato del suo cuore e il ritmo del suo respiro e, se chiude gli occhi, Eleonora può anche immaginare il suono cristallino della sua risata e l’odore del suo profumo, forte ma non troppo, lo stesso che indossava quella mattina a scuola e che l’aveva avvolta quando, a ricreazione, si erano nascosti insieme nell’aula al terzo piano per fare cose davvero poco indicate durante l’orario scolastico.  
Edo si era fatto trovare seduto a gambe incrociate su uno dei banchi appoggiati al muro, con in mano delle barrette di cioccolato di Modica al peperoncino e un sorriso furbetto stampato sulle labbra, ed Eleonora non ricorda più se a bruciarle più la lingua fosse stato il piccante o i baci roventi del suo ragazzo. Sa solo che quando erano finalmente riusciti a staccarsi, avevano entrambi la faccia sporca di rossetto e cioccolato e che Edoardo aveva riso come un bambino piegandosi in due, prima di provare a toglierglielo dalla faccia _leccandoglielo via, _mentre lei provava a svincolarsi dal suo abbraccio e a tappargli la bocca con le mani fra una risata e un’altra.  
Pensare a quella mattina, però, è stato un errore, perché adesso il desiderio di riessere di nuovo fra le sue braccia, di _sentirselo addosso, _è così forte da mandarle in fiamme il ventre, da incendiarla dentro mille volte peggio dello _shot_ di tequila preso poco prima con le ragazze. Ma Ele, purtroppo, sa bene che da qualche parte, fuori dalla sua bolla perfetta, c’è _Silvia_ che balla insieme a Sana per sfuggire alle avance di Luca. C’è Silvia che un tempo avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di farsi notare da Edoardo, e che c’è stato un tempo in cui _persino lei _l’ha aiutata affinché potesse finirci a letto. Perché è questo che una buona amica dovrebbe fare: darti una mano a conquistare il cuore del ragazzo che ti piace, e non soffiartelo via da sotto il naso. E non importa se, razionalmente, Eleonora sa bene che _non è così_ che è andata – Edo non era di certo un _oggetto _da rubare o altro, così come _non_ era il ragazzo di Silvia – ma sa anche che, in amore, la ragione va spesso a farsi benedire. E lei era stata la prima a scendere a patti con questa legge non scritta quando, un minuto prima stava lì a dirgli in faccia “Edoardo Incanti, tu non mi piaci, neanche un po'”, e quello dopo fremeva dalla voglia di raggiungerlo – dovunque si fosse andato a cacciare, maledetto lui! – e di urlargli contro che “Non era vero _neanche un po'_ che non le piaceva, ma lui sapeva essere un tale, gigantesco, enorme _idiota _certe volte, peggio dell’uovo di Pasqua di Rodi e... _perché non glielo aveva detto?”_  
Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, un’altra parte di lei è anche consapevole della presenza di Eva e Federico e li _invidia _– _che brutta persona che sei, Eleonora Francesca Sava, veramente_ – perché vorrebbe potersi stringere a Edoardo in quel modo, ballare con lui come se esistessero solo loro due al mondo e dimenticare il resto, dimenticare _tutto, _e concentrarsi solo sulle sue mani sui suoi fianchi, le sue labbra calde che sfiorano le sue, la sua fronte contro la sua.  
È quasi _spaventoso_ il modo in cui lo desidera, e se un tempo la cosa l’avrebbe terrorizzata a morte – e se il suo _ex _avesse avuto ragione? Se ci fosse stata _davvero_ una piccola, squallida ninfomane in lei? – adesso invece Eleonora riesce a percepire quell’eccitazione per ciò che è davvero, lì bloccati dentro il loro piccolo universo perfetto: _amore. _  
Lei lo ama_, _da stupida e ingenua e imperfetta ragazzina qual è. _Lo ama. _E dal modo in cui lui la guarda, incapace di trattenere il sorriso, gli occhi che non la perdono un attimo in mezzo alla folla, Ele _osa _pensare che forse anche lui la ami, anche se non riesce a capire il perché e, comunque, preferisce non chiederselo, non _chiederglielo,_ per non farsi del male, per paura di non essere la _Eleonora _di cui Edoardo Incanti_ crede_ di essersi innamorato.  
La verità è che è una codarda, e non ha il coraggio di spezzare quell’illusione così fragile di essere finalmente riuscita a conquistare qualcosa di così bello e di _meritarselo. _  
_(E se Filo lo sapesse, se potesse ascoltare i suoi pensieri adesso, probabilmente le urlerebbe addosso per ore. Probabilmente le ripeterebbe fino alla nausea che non è così. E inizierebbe a decantare in versi le sue doti e alla fine concluderebbe il tutto spruzzandole addosso qualche polverina glitterata trovata chissà dove e dicendole: << Che stupida che sei, Eleonora Francesca Sava!>>). _   
D’un tratto, mentre lei è ancora persa nelle sue elucubrazioni senza senso, e come se in qualche modo lui avesse percepito il suo desiderio _e_ le sue insicurezze, Edo comincia a farle segno di seguirlo da qualche parte, il mento che scatta verso un luogo sconosciuto alle loro spalle, fuori dalla pista da ballo, ed Eleonora si ritrova ad annuire come guidata da una forza esterna che la domina, che la fa agire al di fuori del suo controllo razionale. Le mani già le sudano al pensiero che, _ecco, fra poco, fra pochissimo, saranno solo loro due, e lei potrà tornare ad affondargli le dita fra i capelli e a sentirlo sorridere contro le sue labbra._  
Aspetta che Edo sparisca in mezzo alla folla, per poi voltarsi verso Sana, ancora intenta a ballare con Silvia, e urlarle contro per riuscire a farsi sentire sopra la musica alta: << Vado un attimo al bagno >>, le dice.  
Bugiarda. Impaziente. _Innamorata._  
La sua amica le fa un cenno affermativo a ritmo di musica, per poi chiederle: << Vuoi che veniamo con te? >>.  
Ele scuote il capo, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo fra le due ragazze, e non le sfugge il modo in cui Silvia la sta osservando, come se volesse entrarle nella testa, come se stesse riconoscendo i _sintomi _della sua infatuazione.  
<< No, tranquille... >>, prova a rassicurarle, con il cuore che le batte fortissimo nelle orecchie, la sua testa piena solo di _Edoardo_ << torno subito >>.  
E forse se l’è solo immaginato, o forse non riesce a importagliene più di tanto, in quel momento, del “se vabbè...” che sente borbottare a Silvia a occhi bassi, mentre corre verso l’ultimo ragazzo sulla Terra su cui avrebbe _mai_ scommesso di innamorarsi.  
Fuori dalla pista da ballo è tutto un labirinto di specchi e luci blu, a sinistra ci sono i bagni, a destra il guardaroba e delle scale che Eleonora pensa portino ai _privè._  
Per un po' brancola nel buio, il cuore in gola, cercando anche solo il più piccolo riflesso della figura di Edoardo. Finché, quando ormai si è inoltrata talmente fuori dalla pista da riuscire a vedere l’uscita del locale, sente una stretta familiare e gentile intorno alla vita che la trascina in uno spazio minuscolo ritagliato fra il muro e le scale che collegano i due piani.  
Il sorriso di Edo è di un blu bellissimo quando la bacia, ed Ele può finalmente lasciarsi andare nel suo abbraccio caldo, aderendo con la schiena al muro e incrociando le braccia dietro il suo collo.  
La sua bocca sa vagamente di alcol, lime e anice, con il retrogusto dolce del cioccolato che hanno condiviso a scuola, ed Ele pensa che potrebbe benissimo diventare il suo nuovo sapore preferito.  
Quando, dopo qualche secondo, Edo si stacca da lei, ansimante, gli occhi enormi e luccicanti, il sorriso che gli scava due fossette ai lati delle guance, Eleonora deve aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per non scivolare giù, visto il modo in cui le sue ginocchia sembrano di improvviso essere diventate di gelatina, e si chiede se anche _lui, _adesso, sente quello che sente anche lei: la vertigine allo stomaco, il cuore che batte _forteforteforte_, il desiderio che le brucia in mezzo alle gambe.  
Senza perdere il suo sorriso radioso, Edo le sfiora la punta del naso con il suo e poi una delle sue mani, che fino a quel momento le aveva accarezzato i fianchi, sale a giocare con una delle ciocche dei suoi capelli.  
_(Ed Eleonora non è ancora capace di confessarlo nemmeno a se stessa, ma, nella sua mente, ha già compilato una lista su tutte le cose preferite di Edoardo e, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, perché è solo così stupido, una parte di lei è orgogliosa del fatto che fra i primi posti ci siano proprio i suoi capelli)._  
Lo sente ridacchiare, sfugge al suo sguardo come se fosse imbarazzato. Forse è un po' brillo, pensa, divertita, accarezzandogli la mascella glabra.  
Poi la sua voce calda e suadente inizia a sussurrarle all’orecchio: << Ti ho già detto che sei incredibilmente bella, sta sera? Davvero, Ele, sei troppo bella per uno come me...>>.  
Eleonora scuote la testa – _che cliché, Eduardo, che cliché! – _non riuscendo a sopprimere il sorriso che le affiora alle labbra e quella sensazione di felicità che le inonda il petto e che la porta a gettargli nuovamente le braccia al collo e tirarlo verso di sé, impossessarsi delle sue labbra, giocare con la sua lingua.  
Edo si piega un po' sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza e, di tanto in tanto, continua a sfuggirle per sussurrarle segreti all’orecchio o contro la pelle delicata del suo collo, dove il suo respiro bollente è in grado di farle venire la pelle d’oca.  
<< Hai un odore così buono. E la tua pelle è così morbida e calda. Mi fai impazzire...>>  
<< Sei ubriaco? >>  
<< Forse un pochino...>>  
Le loro risate si fondono insieme quando Edoardo ritorno a cercarle la bocca, e la bacia con più foga adesso, mettendo in quel bacio tutto se stesso, tutto quel fuoco che gli brucia dentro e che lo fa risplendere fra tutti gli altri e che, allo stesso tempo, Ele ormai lo sa bene, lo fa soffrire.  
E lei lo bacia come se così potesse succhiargli via tutta quella sofferenza, tutta quella _rabbia_, lo bacia come se potesse portargli via un po' del suo tormento, e lo sente abbandonarsi a lei, alle sue mani, alle sue carezze, come le onde forti del mare che alla fine si infrangono nella risacca, in modo gentile.  
È quella la sensazione che Eleonora ama di più – e anche quella che più la spaventa, la _vulnerabilità – _forse persino più del sentire il suo corpo andare in fiamme e trasformarsi in fuoco liquido insieme a quello di Edoardo. Ci sono fiamme che la lambiscono ovunque adesso, che si irradiano dal centro del suo piacere in tutto il suo corpo, che la riempiono di adrenalina e sciolgono la presa ferrea del suo autocontrollo.  
Il suo bacino inizia ad oscillare al ritmo di quello di Edo, una danza lenta e sensuale, a cui si abbandona senza nemmeno rendersene conto, per _istinto. _Ed è bellissimo, ed è terrificante allo stesso tempo.  
Edoardo continua a baciarla ancora e ancora, senza riprendere fiato, come se volesse divorarla, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.  
Ele lascia che una delle sue mani scivoli dal suo collo al suo petto, lo accarezza piano, sopra il tessuto liscio della camicia e pensa come sarebbe poter invece accarezzargli la pelle, sentirlo sussultare sotto le sue dita. Il suo cuore batte fortissimo, proprio come il suo, e questo non fa che aumentare la sua passione, portandola ad aderire maggiormente il suo bacino con il suo.  
E a quel punto che, con un gemito soffocato fra i denti, Edo si stacca da lei, e mentre entrambi riprendono fiato, lascia scivolare la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
Giusto qualche istante dopo, Ele sente le sue mani grandi iniziare a salire dai suoi fianchi lungo il tessuto sottile della blusa che indossa. Su _su_, molto lentamente, come se avesse paura di spaventarla, fino a raggiungere la base dei suoi seni. Li sfiora piano con i pollici ed Eleonora chiude gli occhi assaporando a bocca socchiusa quella nuova sensazione, i capezzoli che si fanno turgidi intrappolati dentro il reggiseno, le dita di Edo artifici di quel delizioso supplizio.  
Lo sente staccare la fronte dalla sua spalla e affondare il viso nel suo collo scoperto, lasciando una scia di baci roventi fino ad arrivare al primo bottone, perfettamente allacciato, della sua blusa, ed Ele non ha mai detestato così tanto la sua compostezza come in quel momento.  
Può sentire Edoardo ridacchiare compiaciuto mentre sfrega la punta del naso contro la stoffa, tira fuori la lingua e lecca e succhia il punto poco più in alto dell’attaccatura e si _diverte, _perché _sa _che effetto le fa. Sa che cosa vuole. E sa che, se solo non fosse così _Eleonora, _gli avrebbe già chiesto di slacciarle i bottoni fin dove vuole, e sa anche che Edo ha già capito tutto e che non la sta accontentando solo perché _vuole sentirselo dire_, vuole che sia lei a _dargli il permesso._  
(_Arrogante, viziato, manipolatore di un Edo Incanti!)._  
Forse si sta vendicando di lunedì mattina, lo stronzo, giocando così con lei, sapendo perfettamente quali sono i punti giusti da toccare per farle perdere la testa.  
Beh, Eleonora non è certo un’ingenua – inesperta, forse, insicura sicuramente – e sa bene che questo è un gioco che non prevede necessariamente _un_ solo giocatore, anzi. _Anzi._   
<< Sei uno stronzo...>> gli dice, ed Edo stacca le labbra dal suo collo per guardarla negli occhi, finge un’espressione innocente, da cucciolo che viene bastonato senza alcun motivo.  
<< Perché? >> _e ha pure il coraggio di chiederglielo…_  
<< Lo sai il _perché._>>  
<< Non so di cosa parli... >> eppure la sua mano sta ancora giocando contro la stoffa del suo reggiseno.  
Ele ha bisogno di respirare. Ha bisogno di _pensare_.  
_(O forse no)_.  
Stavolta, prima che Edoardo possa dire o fare alcun che, è lei che comincia a depositare baci lungo la linea del suo mento, l’arco del suo cupido, mentre con le dita inizia a scivolare giù lungo tutta la sua camicia, gioca all’altezza dei suoi addominali, afferra i passanti della sua cintura, i polpastrelli sfiorano la patta dei pantaloni.  
_Oh._  
A quel punto, Edo prova a riprendere la sua posizione di vantaggio, cercando di riacciuffarle le labbra, ma Ele è più veloce e le preme sul suo collo, sul pomo d’adamo, e poi sul quel punto appena sotto l’orecchio che ha scoperto piacergli tanto. Comincia anche lei a leccare e succhiare e, nel giro di qualche secondo, sente Edo irrigidirsi contro di lei, il membro duro che preme contro il suo centro, contro le sue dita birichine. Gli sfugge un gemito.  
È una vittoria facile, ma _così _dolce.  
<< Sei _sleale..._>> le sussurra con voce arrocchita dal desiderio, spezzata, sconfitta.   
_(Cazzo, quanto lo ama...)._  
Gli lascia andare il collo con un schiocco, immaginando trionfante il segno rosso che comparirà tra lì a poco.  
<< Hai cominciato tu.>> lo rimbrotta, come una bambina.  
<< Non puoi fare così, Ele >> e le dà un buffetto sul naso, sorridendo << o finirai per _uccidermi _>>.  
Eleonora ha ancora la schiena premuta contro il muro, e può sentire il corpo di Edoardo aderire perfettamente al suo, senza però opprimerla, o schiacciarla, o _pretendere _niente, se non quello che lei gli offre.  
All’improvviso le si infiammano le guance al pensiero di ciò che gli ha fatto, e non riesce più a sostenere l’intensità del suo sguardo.  
<< Guarda che neanche io sono immune a quello che mi fai >>, gli confessa sottovoce, un po' piccata e un po' a disagio.  
<< E che effetto ti faccio? >>  
<< Che presuntuoso che sei >>, lo prende in giro, sentendo la tensione sciogliersi un po' e ritrovando così la forza di guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, dove il nero delle pupille ha quasi del tutto divorato il castano e sulle sue labbra è stampato un sorriso da malandrino compiaciuto, ma comunque molto tenero.  
_Eccolo qui_, pensa, _il tenebroso, glaciale, il bello e impossibile Edo Incanti._  
Mentre gli accarezza il viso, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, e lui strizza gli occhi, e ride, e prova a concentrarsi per _farsela passare, _Eleonora inizia a credere che in realtà quel ragazzo non sia mai esistito, che è tutto un bluff recitato ad arte - perché Edoardo è la classica persona che se deve fare una cosa, o la fa in modo _magistrale _oppure _niente_, maledetto lui! – che la guardia alta e il giubbotto di pelle, in realtà non siano altro che le camicette bene abbottonate e i rossetti rossi di Edoardo. Sono il loro _scudo_. Il loro ricordare al mondo, e a loro stessi, qual è la parte che hanno deciso di interpretare, ma in realtà, _in_ _realtà, _Edoardo è solo un bambino che è dovuto crescere troppo in fretta, _proprio come lei_.  
Quel pensiero le riempie il cuore di calore e affetto, e in punta di piedi e con il suo viso fra le mani lo bacia ancora, un contatto dolce e lieve che comunque è in grado di riempire il suo corpo di scintille di fuoco.  
<< Andiamocene via >>, le dice Edoardo, serio, intrecciando le sue dita con le sue e baciandole le nocche.  
<< Non possiamo >>.  
<< Perché? >>.  
<< Oggi è l’anniversario della mia amicizia con le ragazze. Non posso mollarle di nuovo così >>.  
La risposta di Edo è uno sbuffo sconsolato, prima di premere la fronte contro il suo petto e borbottare fra sé e sé “stupida festa del cazzo!”.  
Eleonora sorride e, quasi senza pensarci, come per consolarlo, inizia ad accarezzargli i capelli, lo scalpo, perché ha imparato che è un’altra cosa che al suo ragazzo piace tanto.  
<< Okay... >>, le dice dopo qualche secondo, << ma sappi che non lo so per quanto tempo potrò resistere a stare con gli altri e a fissarti, prima di trascinarti di nuovo qui dietro >>.  
<< Quando non stavamo insieme ci riuscivi benissimo >>.  
Edo tira su la testa di scatto, con in viso un’espressione compiaciuta e molto poco rassicurante.  
<< E’ vero! >> afferma, e Ele nota uno scintillio diabolico brillargli nei begli occhi scuri, << ma prima non avevo il permesso di fare questo… >> e la bacia sulla bocca << o questo >> e inizia a depositare baci lungo la sua mandibola << o questo >> a Ele sfugge un miagolio deliziato quando la bocca di Edo ritorna a poggiarsi sul suo collo, seguendo il percorso della sua giugulare.  
<< Sei incontentabile, lo sai, vero? >> gli afferra di nuovo il volto fra le mani per fermarlo e guardarlo negli occhi, e lo vede succhiarsi il labbro inferiore e morderlo con i denti. Sa di aver vinto, glielo può leggere in faccia. Sa che, neanche lei, ormai, è in grado di resistere a lungo in una stanza, in sua presenza, senza che il desiderio divorante di baciarlo e di averlo vicino la travolga.  
<< A che ora finisce questa stupida festa? >>  
<< Credo che il locale chiuda intorno alle quattro di notte.>>  
<< Okay. Non penso che le ragazze se la prenderanno troppo se intorno alle due e mezza me ne vado. Tu ce la fai a resistere altre due ore? >>  
Il broncio e l’espressione esasperata sono tutta una scena, tant’è che Edo non riesce nemmeno a trattenere il suo maledetto sorriso radioso.  
<< Ci proverò... >>   
<< Bravo ragazzo.>>  
Eleonora gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e fa per svincolarsi dalle sue braccia e ritornare in pista. Ma le braccia di Edo la bloccano, abbracciandola da dietro e sollevandola da terra, prima che possa fare un altro passo.  
Barcollano insieme leggermente, a corto di equilibrio, e finiscono entrambi per sbattere contro il muro ridendo.  
<< Edo, mettimi giù! >> gli ordina, ma Edoardo continua a ridere e a baciarle la guancia, trattandola come se lei fosse un cucciolo dispettoso che non vuole farsi fare le coccole dal suo padrone.  
Eleonora dovrebbe detestarlo in quel momento, invece pensa che questa versione un po' brilla di Edo non le dispiace _così _tanto. Di solito, infatti, evita di comportarsi come un bambino di tre anni. Ma anche così non è male. In fondo. Non che Ele abbia intenzione di farglielo sapere, _comunque._  
<< Va bene... va bene... ti lascio andare >>, la riporta con i piedi per terra, e stavolta è la sua schiena ad aderire al muro << ma devi promettermi una cosa... >> aggiunge sibillino.  
Ele avverte il cuore saltarle in gola. _Trema._  
<< Che cosa? >>  
<< Che durante queste vacanze di Pasqua, passeremo tanto di quel tempo insieme che alla fine finiremo per odiarci a vicenda, ci stai? >>.  
Il respiro che, inconsapevolmente, aveva trattenuto, le scivola fuori insieme a una risata.  
_(Che scema! Per un attimo aveva pensato che... che Edo volesse... che le avrebbe chiesto di...)_  
<< Non ci penso proprio >>, gli dice, piegando la testa di lato e mostrandogli lo stesso sorrisino spavaldo con cui lo aveva steso la prima volta che si erano scontrati << già non ti sopporto _ora_, se dovessi passare tutto un intero_ weekend _con te, finirei per ucciderti nel sonno. Ne sono quasi sicura >>.  
<< Guarda che sono serio >>.  
<< Anche io >>.  
Edo spalanca gli occhioni innocenti, e si porta una mano al petto con fare teatrale << Hai appena fatto a pezzi il mio cuore, Eleonora Francesca Sava >>.   
Ele incrocia le braccia, combatte il sorriso che vuole sfondarle le guance, e fa roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Sei così melodrammatico >>.  
<< Non è vero! >>.  
<< Oh, ti prego. Quando ti ho detto che non mi piacevi, te ne sei andato via sotto un _diluvio. _Ci mancava solo la colonna sonora depressiva a fare da sottofondo musicale.>>  
<< Beh, non mi pare che tu abbia esitato a seguirmi, _comunque _>>.  
Eleonora fa un gesto vago con la mano come se volesse scacciar via un insetto fastidioso << _Dettagli, _Eduardo. Dettagli.>>  
Edo scoppia a ridere ed Ele pensa che il suono della sua risata è una delle cose per cui è pazza di lui. Una delle cose per cui, quella benedetta sera di fine marzo, aveva deciso di rimanere a casa sua, e _lasciarlo dormire con lei, _anzicchè darsela a gambe levate come il buon senso le aveva sin da subito suggerito di fare.  
_(Scappa prima che sia troppo tardi. Scappa prima di diventare solo un’altra delle tante, povere, illuse vittime di Edoardo Incanti. Perché tanto non ne vale la pena. Perché tanto, e su questo puoi starne certa, l’unico cuore sanguinante, alla fine di questa storia, sarà soltanto il tuo)_.   
E quindi non può fare a meno di ridere anche lei, di afferrargli i lembi della giacca per tirarlo più vicino e baciarlo intensamente un’ultima volta prima di ritornare dalle ragazze, e mettere fine alla sua interminabile pausa pipì.  
<< A dopo >> sussurra contro le labbra di Edoardo, così colma di calore e di amore che le esplode il petto.  
<< A dopo >> le risponde lui, ed Eleonora pensa che forse, per una volta, le cose potrebbero anche andare bene e _basta._ Essere _giuste _e basta.  
Ma si sbaglia.  
  
***  
  
Il ragazzo di cui è innamorata non esiste più, fuori da quel locale, circondato da lupi in branco.  
E’ un’altra persona, una persona che Ele non conosce e di cui ha _paura. _Una persona con cui non potrebbe _mai_ stare insieme.  
_(La violenza è il male del mondo, Ele. Dove alberga violenza, allora non può esserci nulla di buono)._  
Ele non vorrebbe credere alle parole di sua madre, ma sono radicate così in profondità dentro il suo essere, dentro il suo cuore, da non poter in alcun modo fingere di ignorarle.  
E fa male da morire. Fa tanto male da perdere il fiato.  
Fa tanto male che, l’unico modo per metterlo a tacere, è voltargli le spalle e andarsene.  
  
  
  


**FINE**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Ciao a tutti, questo è ufficialmente il mio primo esperimento Incantava, nonché solo uno dei mille “Missing Moments”, con il punto di vista di Eleonora, che mi frullano in testa da quando ho visto la terza stagione di SKAM ITALIA.  
Il Titolo è ripreso da Water Me di Cri, solo che, nel testo originale, la canzona dice “So you’re gonna stay...” ma sicché il tema centrale di questa storia (e della storia fra Ele ed Edo, in generale, a mio parere) è quello di restare o andare via, l’ho modificato in “So you’ll go or stay?”.   
Non mi convince (ma non mi veniva in mente nulla di meglio, ahimè!) e mi dispiace per il finale dolce amaro ma, purtroppo, sapevamo già tutti che cosa sarebbe successo durante la famosa festa di Pasqua, così ho voluto semplicemente ritagliare un momento felice in cui Eleonora ed Edoardo avrebbero avuto il permesso di comportarsi come gli adolescenti che sono e fregarsene di tutto, analizzando a livello introspettivo i sentimenti di Ele prima dello schianto totale.  
A mio parere, a quel punto della loro storia, Eleonora sa già di essere innamorata di Edoardo, e questo è uno dei motivi per cui è doppiamente arrabbiata con lui per la faccenda della rissa.  
Se non lo amasse, se non avesse iniziato a conoscerlo, avrebbe creduto al suo “sono fatto così!” e l’avrebbe dimenticato, perché avrebbe capito che sono troppo distanti per capirsi.  
Invece, proprio perché sa cosa si nasconde dietro le apparenze, non riesce a farsene una ragione.  
Questo è il mio punto di vista e, ovviamente, ognuno è libero di vederla come meglio crede, in poche parole: non prendetemi troppo sul serio.   
A parte questo, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e mi farebbe davvero molto piacere leggere qualche vostra opinione a riguardo. :)  
Grazie comunque in anticipo a chi è arrivato a leggere fino a qui! <3  
Alla prossima,  
Deianyra


End file.
